Phoenix Flower
by IsleofSolitude
Summary: Something happens to Botan, and Kurama's world turns upside as a new threat comes. BotanKurama, YusukeKeiko, KuwbaraYukina (New chapter finally)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer-I don't own YYH, but I own the plot and all the OCs coming up.

Chapter is done in Yuuseke's P.O.V.

     "Kuwabara! Behind you!"

     "I'm on it!"

     "Rose Whip!"

     "Where are Keiko and Botan?" 

     I look around, finally getting a small breather from the fighting. Me, Hiei, and Kuwabara are fighting in a triangle, guarding each other's back. I look around for Botan, Keiko, and Kurama. I look to my upper left, where Botan is crouched against a pile of crates. Kurama is in front of her, swinging his rose whip to keep these…these creatures…from getting too close. But I still don't know what happened with Keiko. Then I see her. She I backed against a all, frozen in fear, straight ahead of me, but oh so far away. I followed her gaze and hissed in anger and fear. Not for myself, but for her. A huge creature was standing in front of her. But something was out of place. My eyes traveled down.

     The ancient creature had a modern gun. And the gun was pointing at Keiko.

     "KEIKO! Move it!" I start running towards her, but the monsters close in. I know I am too far away, Kurama is the closest to her, but he has his hands full.

     "Yuusuke!" Her voice calls out for me, but I cannot do anything. Kuwabara is at my back, Hiei is back behind me, and neither will make it to Keiko. I look at Kurama, but he is still fighting. I see a sudden movement behind him. An enemy? No, just Botan. She is looking from me to Keiko and has stopped cowering against the crates. She looks behind me for a minute probably at Hiei and Kuwabara. I can't really see her; my mind is focused on fighting forward and Keiko. Then, a flash of blue and pink. Blue collides with brown, as a gunshots ring out. "_BOTAN!!"_

     It takes but a second to realize what happened. Botan saw an opening and pushed Keiko out of the way of the bullets, but was not fast enough to get herself out of the way.

     As one, Hiei, Kuwabara, and I push forward. We have decimated the ones behind us. Now, only those between the others and us were left. Kurama had ran and taken out the one with the gun before attacking the monsters from the other side. With them being attacked from both sides, they didn't stand a chance.

     As soon as the last one fell, we ran to Botan. However, Kurama was by her side in a flash.

     Keiko is on her knees, supporting Botan's head and shoulder and putting pressure on as many wounds as she can. Kurama sinks to his knees beside her, grabbing her hand and also trying to stop the bleeding. But there's just too many. I know she's leaving us. I put my hand on Keiko's shoulder and crouched. Kuwabara and Hiei also crowds around. Botan looks around.

     "Kei...ko? Is she alright?" 

     "I'm fine. One grazed my shoulder, but that's all." Botan smiles. I can't keep my mouth shut.

     "Botan, why the hell did you do that?" Kurama beats it to me, and it hits me that this is the one time I've heard him curse. Botan looks at him and smiles weakly and looks back to me.

     "Yuusuke…take car of her…" Her words are getting fainter. She tilts her head up to Keiko, who is crying, before shifting to me. She studies me and then looks at Kuwabara. Hiei nods as she looks at him. Then she looks at Kurama. She grins as much as she can, but then winces. I see him lift their hands, which he is still holding. I see her squeeze it as much as she can, which isn't much. Then she stares between Kuwabara and Hiei. I take it there's a ferrygirl to guide her soul. I wonder who it is briefly before looking back. Botan is staring at Kurama. She wheezes. Kuwabara is starting to plead with her not to go, but she smiles at him, returning her gaze to Kurama. Then it hits me! Botan likes Kurama. And from Kurama's behavior, he must return the feelings at least a little. Botan is struggling to say something and we all lean to hear it, even Hiei. "Gomen I wasn't fast enough, all of you. But at least you won't be bored." With that, she tilts her head in Kurama's direction and closes her eyes. Kurama's eyes widen and he starts shaking Botan. But she won't tell him. Kuwabara is yelling and cursing everyone and everything. Even Hiei turns his face away. Keiko slumps against me. I hug her. She is crying against my chest as I hold her. I just stare at Botan's body as Kurama shakes it, not roughly, but not gently either. Then he just stops and bends over the deity of death. 

     My friend Botan is dead.

Ok, just to let you know, this is not a one shot fic. And as much as I know you will hate me after killing Botan, let's just say, the gang might get a 'blast from the past' later ^_~ 

Also, please don't kill me for getting anything wrong. I have only seen a handful of episodes of YuYuHakusho, but my friend (you know who you are) got me hooked and if I don't write this story, then I'm gonna burst. Just kidding. 

This takes place after the series, and since I don't know what happened at the end, I'm just gonna say that they are all spirit detectives still (because I heard that Yuusuke got fired?)  And they are in their first year of college. Keiko, Kurama, and Kuwabara go to the same college. Yuusuke is at a night school cuz he never finished high school due to all the demon stuff. Well, that's all really. And go easy on my Japanese, please.  I'm trying to add it into my writing. 


	2. From the Ashes

Disclaimer-don't own it.

     Kurama felt as though he couldn't breathe. He held a limp hand in his. _Her hand. The other hand was covered with blood. __Her blood. He heard Keiko's crying and Kuwabara's yelling, but all he cared about was the body beside him. Yuusuke cleared his throat. _

     "What were those things?"

     'Ah. Yes. The monsters.' He couldn't get a grip on his thoughts. They flowed and changed direction too fast.

     "I have never seen anything like them in all my years as a demon." Hiei's voice drifted. Kurama thought he heard the tiniest bit of sadness.

     "Why were we ambushed like that, anyways?" Keiko's frightened voice drifted through the silence.

     Yuusuke hugged her. "Maybe…because we're Spirit Detectives?"

     Another long silence. "What…what will we do with Botan?" Kuwabara came forward.

     "I'll take her." But as he approached, Kurama stood up and picked the body up, blue hair spilling against his torn red jacket. His eyes brooked no argument. 

     Yuusuke was surprised, to say the least. He had always seen their closeness in battles and missions, but he had never suspected that they were anything more than good friends. Sure, Kurama talked to all the girls politely, but he talked more to Botan than any other girls, but Yuusuke had just figured that it was because they had more in common. Now he started to doubt himself. He looked at Kuwabara whose face mirrored his own confusion and regret. 

     They walked out, Keiko having to lean on Yuusuke. Kuwabara had his head down while Hiei just walked with his head slightly bowed. 

     Kurama started as he looked down. "Botan!" Everyone's head whipped around. Keiko screamed, Yuusuke and Kuwabara gasped and Hiei raised an eyebrow.

     Botan's body was shimmering. As they inched closer, they could see that she was disappearing! After a minute had passed, she was gone from Kurama's arms. Everyone was staring at each before Yuusuke let out a low growl. "I'm gonna get some answers. Who else is coming?" Hiei and Kurama indicated that they would. "Great. Kuwabara, get Keiko home and cover for us." Kuwabara nodded and took off with Keiko. Yuusuke got a funny look on his face. "Umm, guys, how do we get to Reika? I mean, cause Botan usually takes us…" Kurama and Hiei sweatdropped. 

~*~*~*~*~

     "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…" Baby Koenma said. Right as he said "1…" his doors were slammed open and Yuusuke came striding in, flanked by Kurama and Hiei. 

     Yuusuke slammed his hands down on the desk, knocking a few papers down. "Botan dying is enough! But when her body fades away, there is something freaky going on!" Koenma remained silent. 

     Kurama spoke up. "It is in your best interest to tell us, Koenma." His voice was deadly smooth, emphasis on 'deadly'. Yuusuke smirked and cracked his knuckles. Hiei fingered his sword. And Kurama just looked at him. Koenma started to get nervous.

     "Okay, no need to get hasty. Listen, I can't tell you much, but, Botan, she's, well, a special case. And the person who's controlling her, well, she knows what she's doing."

     "Who is 'she'?" Hiei asked.

     "My, uh, my mom." At that piece of news the guys minus Hiei leaned forward

     "What does your mom want with Botan?"

     "Where is your mom?"

     "You have a mom?" Everyone sweatdropped at Yuusuke's question. 

     "Of course I have a mom you baka! As for want she wants with Botan, I don't know. But no one questions my mom. It is rare for her to take someone, but when she does, she has a darn good reason. I can't tell you where she is, she wouldn't like it. The only thing you can do is go back to your world and live your lives. There's nothing any of us can do." With that, Koenma turned back to his paperwork.

~*~A week later~*~

     Kurama sighed as he entered his school, and rolled his eyes in regards to the girls-and occasional guy-who made up his fan club. Normally they would amuse him, but it had only been a week since she died. He ignored them and went to his first class of the day: Advanced Creative Writing.

      Kurama was very good at writing. He never showed any one else his stories, simply because they would recognize the names. See, Kurama wrote his stories based on his past experiences as a youko (sp?) and the Makai (sp?). He took a seat and waited for the class to begin. The professor came in. 

     Halfway through, a knock resided on the door. The professor stopped his lecture and answered it. He talked to someone in the hallway briefly, then stepped aside as he said. "Class, the university has a new student. Please welcome Botan Reika." 

     Kurama gasped as a blue-haired, pink-eyed girl stepped into the classroom.

-Looks over the chapter- Well, I'm not too happy with it, but oh well. 

Oh, and how do you spell Kurama's human name? If someone could tell me, I'd be grateful.

JC^ -thanx for the review

Botan-chan ~thanx

Lipsmacker-thanx

Lanny-don't worry about getting all baby. Just R&R. ^_~

MysticBluAngel- well, what are you waiting for? Get it posted! ^_~

Lady Nightshade- thanx

Botan-thanx for the review.

DistanceStar-thanx

MaeveMaruki-thanx

Sum1- haunt me in my dreams? That doesn't sound good. And I'm glad Ur a believer of Kurama/Botan.

Tsubaki28-glad ya love it.


	3. Enter the Phoenix

Heya all! ^^ I'm back! And with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy.

~*~Vocab~*~

gomen~ sorry

hai~ yes

iie~ no

sensai~ teacher

kuso~ shit

demo~ but

ohayo~ good morning

baka~ idiot

     Only a 1,000 years of learning to maintain a calm facade kept Kurama from running down to Botan and hugging her and asking her what the hell was going on. But as it was, he only tensed. 'What the…she's dead…isn't she? Yet why is she standing in front of the class…what will the others say…' His thoughts trailed off as Botan went to sit next to a girl named Mura. She did not even look at him. It was as if she didn't recognize him… 'But that can't be, can it?' He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. It was definitely Botan all right. But there was something strange. Why wouldn't she give him some sign that she recognized him? And why would she be enrolling in a college? And there was something just…off…about her. Something that made Botan Botan was missing. 

     "Suuichi? Man, is that new girl hot or what?" the guy sitting next to him. Kurama rolled his eyes.

     "Hai, I guess…" He realized his mistake as soon as he said it.

     "Wow…normally when I ask you that, you don't answer or say something like 'maybe' and you've never admitted to them being pretty." The guy grinned. "Could it be that the great Suuichi Minamino actually likes someone…? Wait till your fangirls get ahold of this…"

     "Suuichi? Kentaro? If you two are done with your conversation, then would you mind joining the discussion again? Or maybe share the conversation with the rest of the class?" Everyone laughed as Yuki blushed and Kurama bowed his head. He looked at Botan as she did, but she didn't meet his eye. It was as though she was avoiding him…or that she didn't even know him… '_Impossible._'

     "Gomen Kana-sensai."

     After that, class went on as usual, but Kurama had a hard time focusing.

~*~*~*~

     When the bell rang, Kurama tried to catch up with Botan but Yuki blocked his way. Kurama resisted the urge to push back the younger boy he normally enjoyed talking to. Yuki was a year younger, having skipped a grade. He was a genius, really. And for some reason, he worshipped Kurama. 

     "Hey Suuichi. What's up?" Kurama almost growled as he saw Botan leave with Mura. He sighed and ran a hand through his thick red hair.

     "Hi Yuki. Not much." Yuki beamed. "But if don't mind, I'm in a real hurry, so would you please move?" Yuki nodded and stepped aside. Kurama practically ran down but when he made it to the hallway, she was nowhere in site. "Kuso." 

~*~*~*~

     Keiko came out of the bathroom. 'Please don't let me be late. Please don't let me be late.' She bumped into a body in her rush and fell. She saw a hand that looked familiar. "Gomen Kurama."

     "Keiko, we need to talk. Something's happened."

     The bell rang. "Ooooooh, I'm going to be late now! We'll talk later! Bye." She rushed off, oblivious to Kurama's tone of urgency. Kurama gritted his teeth and ran after her, grabbing her arm. She gave a gasp and turned to him, shock written across her face.

            "We'll talk now."

            Keiko nodded slightly, more shocked and surprise than actually scared. "Class can um…wait."

            "Good." With that, he led her outside to a bench where noone was and sat down. "Keiko, I don't know how to…phrase this…demo…something's come up."

            Keiko stiffened slightly. "Yusuke…?"

            He shook his head. "Iie…" He sighed. "It's about Botan." At that, Keiko looked up and a small gasp escaped her lips.

            "Ne? What about her?" The still-raw hurt in her voice mirrored her expression every time she thought about her best friend.

            "She's alive." Keiko jerked back away from him in shock, mouth opening to deny it, but he cut her off. "I know it sounds weird, but I'm not halluncinating. I swear, she is. In my first class, we got a new student: _Botan Rekai_." Keiko just sat there. "Now we need to find the others. And then later, we can find her and see what in the world is going on. But it'll mean missing your classes."

            Keiko stood up. "Classes? What classes?"

            Kurama mustered up a small smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kuwabara munched on his apple as he did his work from his first class. He had to admit, much as he hated math, engineering was quite interesting. He was so involved with it that he failed to notice the shadows that descended on him.

            "Kuwabara!" Keiko's voice brought him out of it and he looked up.

            "Ohayo. I thought you had a class?" She shook her head, out of breath from running.

            "It's important! We have to find Yusuke." Kuwabara stood up.

            "More of those damn monsters?"

            "Iie. Botan's alive!" Kuwabara dropped his apple on his foot, but he didn't even notice. 

            "Nani?! What are you spouting Keiko?" It couldn't be…she was dead… '_but then again, Yusuke came back too…_' a little voice in his head said. He grabbed his papers and stuffed them into his bag, not caring if they got wrinkled. "Ok, let's find Urameshi!" Keiko nodded and said as the two rushed off, "I'll tell you on the way!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Yusuke shoved his hands into his pockets and he stepped out of the apartment he stilled shared with his mother—he didn't have enough money to move out and he couldn't live at the dorm, seeing as he wasn't in college—and strolled down the street. He walked purposely to a certain warehouse. Even if it had been a week, he was still pissed as hell at those damn creatures, and at himself for letting it happen. 'Dammit…and it was supposed to be fun. A celebration. But no~o…those things had to ambush us.' He made a turn into an alley and then stopped. He had goosebumps…which meant that someone was following him. 

            "You're off guard. And considering that those things might still be out, it's pretty careless of you."

            Yusuke turned and sighed. "Hello to you too Hiei. Weren't you supposed to be finding out information on those things?"

            Hiei nodded. "Hai…I found some things out. I saw you and decided that I should tell you. Where were you going?"

            "…"

            "To the warehouse?" Hiei shook his head. "That's a stupid plan. What, were you going to go there and fight anything you found?"

            Yusuke clenched his jaws. "That was the plan, hai."

            "Baka."

            Yusuke fisted his hands. "What do you mean by that?"

            "It won't help anything."

            "No, but it'll feel damn good!"

            "And it might get you dead."

            Yusuke shrugged. "Nah, I'm not that easy to kill."

            "But Botan is…?"

            Yusuke snapped. "Shut the hell up! She was one of my best friends, and you better believe I'm gonna try to kill the person who ordered those monsters to kill us! And if you don't give a shit, then don't slam me for caring!"

            Hiei pushed himself up from the wall where he had been leaning. "Who says I don't care? I may not be making rash decisions, but I want to hunt down her murderer just as much as you do."

            Yusuke bowed his head. "Hai…gomen."

            "Hn."

            Yusuke opened his mouth to say more but stopped when he heard his name being called. 

            "Yusuke!"

            "Urameshi!"

            Yusuke popped his head out of the alley and shouted, "Keiko? Kuwabara! Over here." A minute later the red head and brown haired joined up with the two.

            "Keiko? I thought you had class. Not that I'm complaining though…" He moved to put his arm around her waist. She accepted it, but only because she was out of breath. Kuwabara was only slightly better. Hiei looked between the two of them with a raised eyebrow.

            Kuwabara managed to wheeze out "Botan…she's…alive and …class." Yusuke's jaw dropped to the ground and behind him he heard Hiei utter a slight gasp. 

            "What the…what the hell you spouting Kuwabara?"

            Kuwabara had recovered and he straightened up. "Kurama saw her. She's alive Yusuke. She's _alive_."

            All four stood in silence until…

            "YATTA! Botan-chan's alive?!" All three turned to look at Hiei. All three had a look of surprise and wide eyes. Hiei looked back at them with a "What the hell?" look. Then Hiei turned and sighed. 

            "Yukina? I thought I told you not to follow me."

            Kuwabara strode forward. "Yukina-chan's here?" 

            The petite green-haired girl came out from the shadows. "Gomen ne Hiei-kun, but I haven't felt safe in the temple ever since Botan-chan died…" Her face took on a sad look but then she brightened. "But she's alive, ne? That's good." She smiled at them. Kuwabara felt as though he would drown, but then he shook his head. They had more important things to think about. As much as he loved Yukina, he had to think about other things right now. He reluntanctly stopped walking to her and instead just gave her a smile. He never saw the critical yet impassive gaze Hiei gave him.

            Just then, Kurama arrived. He took one look and nodded. "Glad you're all here." He looked at Yukina for a minute before looking at Hiei, who nodded.

            The koorime turned to the girl and said, "go back to the temple. Genkai will be waiting." The girl pouted but then smiled and nodded.

            "Ok! Ja matte ne!" She turned and walked away. Hiei and Kuwabara watched her go. Then Kurama turned and started to walk, calling over his shoulder "I found out where she is. We better hurry or she'll move."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Keiko hurried along with the others. The fact that she might see her best friend again was overwhelming. She had witnessed a lot of strange stuff over the years. And people coming back to life wasn't unusual, Yusuke had after all. But she had not seen him die, and he had not… '_Iie! I can't go there! I won't go there! It hurts to think that…iie! Stop!_' Keiko sped up as she tried to outrun her painful thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            The group slowed to a power walk as they entered the campus. Kurama led the way and then they rounded a corner, leading to the garden part of campus. Sitting on a picnic table, books spread out in front of her, her long blue hair let down from her usual ponytail, and wearing a pink jumper-dress, sat Botan.

            Yusuke stopped short, nearly being knocked down by Kuwabara, as he saw his friend sitting there, just as normally as if they were sitting in Keiko's diner, eating Ramen or going over mission plans. She was as at ease as ever.

            Kuwabara barely stopped from hitting Yusuke, but he didn't even notice it as he took in his first crush. She was as beautiful as she had ever been, even if she paled in comparison to Yukina, and he felt his throat constrict.

            Keiko felt tears prick her eyes as she took in her friend's smile. That same smile that always made Keiko smile or laugh as she tripped, but no matter what, she kept that same smile on.

            Hiei stared with his mouth slightly open at the girl who always amused him with her happy ways and clumsiness. He could her her humming, just like she always did when she was doing something. He mentally smiled. She was so upbeat.

            Kurama hesitated when he noticed his friends had stopped. He gave a rueful smile. He had been frozen too when he had rounded the corner and saw her. The kitsune took a deep breath and started forward. The others took his lead and followed. It seemed to him to take forever, and it was all most of them could do not to run forward and hug her to death.

            Kurama, Yusuke, and Keiko say down on the other side of the table while Hiei and Kuwabare stood. Botan looked up and fixed them with a dazzling smile.

            "Ohayo minna-san." The voice was filled with warmth and joy. Everyone sighed a sigh of relief. It was the same Botan. But the sigh quickly turned to a horrified intake of breath at her next comment.

            "I'm Botan Reikai. And you are…?"

Ack! Another cliffy…don't kill me! I've been working on this for a long time and that's as good as any a place to end…right? I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I have so many others stories and all…

What's Keiko hiding about her feelings? And what will their reactions be

**Eunc** ~ I stopped cause this chapter just had so many problems. I revised the beginning so many times, and then ugh! -_- It was just problem after problem. But, then ^^ I managed! And it was good. And thanks for all the other compliments, and yeah…KURAMA/BOTAN 4EVER!

**SSKA** ~ Thanks.

**Jessified** ~ Thanks. ^^

**Millie Ackhilliades** ~ Shizuru/Hiei? Hm…I might. So far, I haven't decided who Hiei will get with or even if he's gonna get with anyone. That'd be funny though…Kuwabara and Hiei would be brothers-in-law. Oh, the insanity!

**DarkRoseAngelScarlet** ~ O_O Please don't do that…that's my corner! You can go in that corner! ^^ But since I continued it, you don't have to go to any corners. ^^

**Botan Minamino** ~ Well, it's darkest before dawn, ne? And those moments will be coming up.

**Airam** ~ Thanks! And I'll try to make the chapters longer…^^;;

**I won't tell** ~ thanks. As for why she's back, well, you'll just have to wait and see, ne? ^_- And yes they do…

**Tigerz_Angel **~ Thanks so much!

**Tidus** ~ Thank you!

**Lady Bulma** ~ -flattered- Thank you. I'm glad I can help convert people to the good stuff. ^^

**Lynderia **~ Thanks, and your questions will be answered in later chapters. ^^ After all, 90% of all stories is suspence. I think…__ _

**Lanny** ~ Thank you. ^^

**JC^** ~ Lol, thanks.

**Sumire** ~ Thanks.

**Lady Nightshade** ~ Lol, Thanks so much.

**Maggs **~ thanks.

**Botan-chan** ~ ^^ Thanks.

**Electria** **Anastasia** **Kazama** ~ Thank ya.

**Distance Star** ~ ^^ Glad to make your day. And thanks!

**Attitudetwinz** ~ Thanks!


	4. Rebirth

-waves- Ohayo, minna. Yes, I'm alive. Hehehe…though it might not seem that way… Please don't hurt me! I haven't written anything in a long time. Aren't you glad I decided to update this story instead of my others? –sees the pitchforks- o.o Now, now…let's not  be hasty…Meep! Here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho.

Chapter 3

            "Ohayo minna-san." The voice was filled with warmth and joy. Everyone sighed a sigh of relief. It was the same Botan. But the sigh quickly turned to a horrified intake of breath at her next comment.

"I'm Botan Reikai. And you are…?"

            There was a stunned silence. Keiko and Kuwabara turned a ghastly shade of white, Yusuke and Kurama looked like someone had punched them right in the stomach. Hiei appeared like he had just sucked a lemon. Botan blinked.

            "You don't…remember us?" Keiko whispered under her breath, hoping it wasn't true.

            "Hm? Did you say something miss?" Botan asked, leaning closer. Keiko shook her head and bolted.

            "Keiko!" Yusuke got up and ran after her.

            Botan blinked. "Was it…something I said?"

            Kurama mentally shook himself out of it. "No, of course not. She's…I think you reminded her of someone." He put a note in his voice that he knew Botan would hear, and not ask about. Sure enough, she changed the subject.

            "Oh, ok. Anyways, you guys are…?"

            "I'm Minamino Suuichi."

            "Suuichi…oh yeah! You're in my first class." Botan smiled. "Are you always getting in trouble like that?" She looked at Kuwabara and Hiei. "And you guys are…students also?"

            Hiei recovered at that. He put on his normal scowl. "No."

            "No…ok, what's your name?"

            "…"

            Botan smiled. "Ok, Mr. No." Hiei looked nervous.

            Kurama smiled. "That's Hiei. And the other guy—"

            "—The big oaf—" Hiei interrupted.

            "—Is Kazuma Kuwabara, also a student."

            Kuwabara, upon hearing his name, nodded. "A pleasure, Botan-san." He still looked shaken. Kurama decided to take pity on him.

            "Kuwabara, Hiei, didn't you two decide to go visit Yukina-chan today? It's already noon."

            Hiei nodded. "Right. We…did decide to…"

            Kuwabara looked puzzled. "We did?" Hiei glared at him. "Oh right! Right, we did." The orange-haired "oaf" smiled at Botan. "I'll see you around, Botan-san."

            "Okay. Ja matte, Kuwabara-san. Ja, Hiei-san." Botan waved as the two walked off. She smiled at Kurama. "Ne…Suuichi-san, you do good in that class, right?"

            "What? Oh, I suppose so. I guess…"

            The blue-eyed woman smiled at him. "I don't quite understand the homework. Do you think, maybe, that you could help me?"

            Kurama grinned. "No problem. And just call me Suuichi, ok?"

            Botan nodded. "Okay."

            Kurama began to explain the writing homework to her. As he did, he observed her. She had the same mannerisms…when she was trying to understand something, like now, her tongue poked out the side of mouth, just slightly. Her brow furrowed slightly, and her eyes kind of scrunched up. That was all the same. Her hair was the same shade, the color of the Reikai sky, and still as long as ever. She looked like she always did…she looked just like their Botan.

            So why didn't she remember them? If everything was the same…her mannerisms, her hair, her eyes…her eyes.

            Kurama sneaked a peek. Her eyes…they were the same shade of purple as always. Yet…there was something different about them. They lacked…a depth. Age. No…experience. They looked…innocent. _Like she had never seen death._

            "Keiko!" Yusuke caught up with his not-quite girlfriend. She stood there, shaking, against a building. '_She looks so small…'_ Yusuke walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "What was that about?"

            "Yusuke…she didn't remember us! It couldn't have been her. When you came back from the dead, you remembered us. She didn't…it's not her. How can she not remember us?" Keiko sounded like she was on the verge of hysterics.

            "Keiko…" Yusuke said tenderly. The ex-delinquent pulled the ex-valedictorian close and rubbed her back. "We'll get to the bottom of this, I promise. If this really is our Botan, we'll get her back. I promise."

            Keiko sniffled. "I know you will Yusuke."

Aww…how sweet. I think this chapter is dumb, and not really as good as it could be, but I really haven't written much in a long time… I'll probably revise this sometime in the future. And now for the responses (I love writing these! But due to time and space concerns, I will only be responding to those who actually leave something to respond to, as opposed to "plz update soon".):

Magiabruxa: How do you know she's evil? (I'm not saying she is or she isn't though…) lol.

Genki-ninja-girl: Wow, is it really your first? Awesome! And yeah, they are so cute!

xXxMysticalDreamerxXx: Thanks! And as for Botan, well…I could give you a hint...but I won't. hehehe…ain't I so evil?

Saiyan under cover: Well….maybe…and I think I read the story you are thinking of.

I won't tell: Hm…does koenma's mom want to give botan a normal life? I won't tell…(at least till the end of the fic.)

Millie-chan: Hehehe…rock on! –high five- I live in insanity. I might put a little bit of Hiei/Shizuru in, but I won't say yes or no…you'll have to keep reading to find out.

Mia Anika: Yeah, that'd be awesome if they were official.

Lynx: Aw…I feel special now. -

Frith: You are not alone! Fear not! –strikes a pose-

Eunc: You'll have to wait for over a year…hehehehe…please don't hurt me? Heh...Maybe Botan can't handle the truth? And two…I doubt that they will fight over her…Koenma doesn't like to fight…he's a wuss lol.

Botan Minamino: She might…you never know.

Reikachan14: Honestly…I have no clue. But I'm not complaining lol.

Lady Nightshade: I know…aint it great? Mwahahahahahahahaha!

And thanks to the other reviewers: gyspyblue, Xen003, Silent Sage, DarkRoseAngelScarlet, Lynderia, S.M., Selene947, half demon/full demon, rita d., sb1, BakurasGrl66, Sakura-no-Tamashi, Jelly 15, ar, Ex-W, Sarah, LivEvil, Kshur32, animegirl007


End file.
